


All Right

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jossed, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver move in together post-Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [fluff challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/1961577.html) at [**hp100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/profile).

Oliver Apparated into the flat carrying a box of Quidditch supplies, which he promptly dropped. The crash distracted Percy, who was arranging the bookshelf.

"So that's the last of it, right?" Percy asked.

Oliver nodded and joined him on the floor. "Far as I know... what are you doing?"

"Alphabetizing," Percy murmured, his attention drifting.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Come here, you," he said, ignoring Percy's faint protests as he pulled him close.

"We'll be all right, won't we?" Percy wondered, tense in Oliver's arms.

Oliver kissed his forehead. "As long as we have each other, we'll be all right."


End file.
